Her Scars
by Spread Your Wings
Summary: She's harming herself and I have to know why. She won't tell me anything, and she can't respond to my texts. I gotta know her scars and her pain! T for blood and abuse.
1. I Can't

-_Her Scares-_

_-I Can't_-

It was a warm sunny day, I was walking the on brick sidewalks of Twilight Town, whike I licked my sea-salt ice cream, it felt cold on my tongue. It was a little salty but it was sweet. Up ahead I see a girl sitting on a bench in the distance, she looked like she was crying. I kept my gaze upon her as I was close to her.

The girl had long blonde hair, and blue eyes she was wearing a purple summer dress. I glanced down at her, she was cutting her wrist. I sat down next to her.

"Namine, what are you doing?" I took one last bite of my ice cream and I threw the stick on the ground.

As soon as she heard my voice she stopped cutting herself. I glanced at her wrist which was now covered in crimson blood. "N-nothing."

I brushed her hair out of her face, hoping she'd look at me. She showly turned her gaze upon me. Her blue eyes weren't so blue, they were red and they were sad, and I saw bruises on her face. Why is she covered in bruises? I want to ask her, but I don't think its the time too ask her about them. What's up with her? She's never acted like this before. "It doesn't look like nothing to me. Why are you harming yoursef?"

Namine gave me a sigh as if I'm annoying her. "Like you'd care," she said in a bitter tone.

"Namine, I do care! Just tell me!" I protested, I want to know what's going on with her.

She shook her head at me. It looked as if she was going to cry, I wrapped my arm around her to comfort her. "Can't tell you."

She can't tell me? Why? "You can tell me anything, we're friends."

"I know." Her tears ran down on her pale cheeks. I wiped them with my finger. "This time I can't tell you."

I shouldn't keep bring it up of why she can't tell me because she might leave or she might go rage on me! "I've noticed that you haven't responded to my texts. What's up with that?"

Her tears couldn't stop running down her cheeks. Her head suddenly fell onto my shoulder and she cried. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Does that mean she doesn't want to be friends with me?

"Stop asking me, its none of your business. " She continued to cry on my shoulder. "I wish I could, I do miss texting you. "

"Me too." My shirt must be getting wet from her tears. "How 'bout you come over to my house."

"I can't, if I do I'll get in trouble."

I shook my head. What happened to the sweet shy Namine? What changed her to act like this? I gotta find out! "What's with the bruises?"

"I thought I told you to stop asking me questions! " She raised her voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"I have to go."

"Really? Can you stay another mintue or so?"

"I can't", she rose from the bench and she walked off.

I watched her as she disappeared in the distance. I don't get why she's like this. What happened to her? Why can't she tell me what's wrong? Why can't she talk to me?

I have to find out sooner or later. I rose from the bench and I headed toward the diction that she walked.


	2. Yelling

_-Yelling-_

I walked on her porch, the paint was peeling, it needs new paint. Suddenly I heard a male's voice, it sounded like he was mad, I pressed my ear on the door to take a listen.

"Vanitas, don't, " Namine begged him.

Vanitas' hand was into a fist, he aimed at her arm, he punched it hard as he could. "I told you to stay away from Roxas!"

I heard Namine crying. Why does Vanitas kepping Namine away from me? I've done nothing wrong to her.

"Why won't you let me see him?"

Vanitas hit her again and she cried loudly. "Don't bring him up!"

I must do something! I placed my hand on the doorknob; I bite my lip regreting of what I'm gongoing to see. I opened the door and I stepped in. Namine was pinned to the wall with Vanitas, he was hitting her. "What the hell are you doing to her?"

"Roxas!" Namine said.

Vanitas came stomping over to me. "Punishing her."

"That's not punishing, that's abuse."

"I don't give a danm what you say, I live with her and there's nothing you can do! Now get out of the house, you don't belong here," he said making fists. It looked like he wanted to punch me.

My heart was beating fast, it hurt too. "Have Namine come with me."

"Are you stupid? She's my girlfriend and her parents' will was for me to look after her, you can't take away Namine from me!" He barked at me.

I don't want to leave Namine, I hate seeing the pain that she has to deal with everyday with him. I feel bad for her, if I were her I'd run away to live with my friend. "Can she contact me? " I hope he lets her.

Vanitas let out a heavy sigh as if he was annoyed by me; at least he didn't beat me up, not yet anyway. "Fine, now get the hell out of here!"

I glanced at Namine, she gave me a fake smile. I smiled back and I left the house, I'm glad she can text me again! I just hate leaving her with that Beast! Why did her parents allow him to take care of her? How long have they've been together? I walked out of the house and I walked on my way home.

I can't believe her scares and her pain, its because of Vanitas, I have to dig deeper to go behind the scenes. Maybe try to get information from Namine, maybe he'll get out of her life, once I know everything about him!

"Hey Roxas." A familiar male's voice said.

I glanced at him, it was my best friend Axel. "Hey."

He walked over to me. "What are you up to?"

"I just left Namine's house."

"Vanitas, won't let ya go near Namine. All I did was say hi and Vanitas just blows up. How did you manage to talk to him?"

"I just came over, I wanted to know what was up with Namine." I hope Axel doesn't ask for more iinformation, I don't really want to tell him. If I did he pprobably will tell everybody and I don't need to lose Namine as a friend.

"Did somehing happen to her?"

"Axel, I can't really tell, its only between Namine and I."

"Oh, hey let's play some video games at my place," he suggested with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Maybe that'll keep my mind off Vanitas.

Axel took me into his hose into his room. I sat on his bed while he was setting up the game. "What should we play?"

"Super Smash Bros!" I suggest, I really love that game.

Axel put in the game and he sat next to me while passing the controller to me. For a character he picked Mr, Game and Watch and I picked Link, and plus here was CPS, so it'll make it more fun. Axel picked a fighting stage, and once he did we fought.

An hour went by and my phone went off. I took it out of my pocket, it was a text from my mother. Telling me that I need to go home. "I gotta go."

"Okay, bye."

I rose from his bed and I walked donwstairs and I left the house. I still couldn't believe what Namine has to deal with... nobody should treat a person like that! Its not fair to them.

I walked on the concert sidewalk and I headed home.


End file.
